WhiteRose Plucked
by Ganta Shengshun
Summary: A RWBY fanfic with white rose that links the Red Trailer.


This is a RWBY fanfic that ties in the Red Trailer with some whiterose. May contain spoilers. Warning. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.

The moon glowed brightly in the sky, casting a shadow of four girls, one, a small looking girl with a gently flowing cape wrapped tightly around her and a hood pulled over her head. The second girl, another small one, but with a more adult, mature look to her, with a rapier strapped to her side. The third, a girl with a black bow on her head, and a sword strapped to her back, and the last, a very adult looking woman in a miniskirt and leather jacket, with a mane of messy golden hair.

The second girl turned to the first and spoke softly, "Ruby, are you sure about this?"

Ruby turned to her with a smile. "Of course I am Weiss. I wouldn't have asked for help if I didn't need it."

The third spoke, in a hushed tone, "We should be getting ready. We are almost to the meeting ground."

The last girl turned to her. "You have the most experience with the White Fang, Blake. What do you think we should be prepared for?"

She spoke again in a hushed tone, "They're resourceful. Be ready for anything."

They approached a cliff, overlooking a port with several dozen ships docked in it. Down below, they saw a group of men meeting and exchanging briefcases. "Yang, Blake, get in to position. I need to speak to Weiss for a moment." Her team slipped of quietly.

She turned to Weiss, and said, "Look, I might as well get this over with now. I-", but she was cut off by the most shocking and wonderful thing in the world, by the girl whom she had loved for a great many years pressing her lips to her mouth, and wrestling with her.

"You're not allowed to die, Captain." Weiss said. "See you after the battle."

She too jogged off into the night. Ruby sat there stunned. She looked at her watch, and got ready to attack. 3...2...1!

She leapt down, slicing a man in two with crescent rose, firing the rifle into several others. She saw yang leap down and crush several men in an explosion of blood. To her right she saw what appeared to e a movig shadow, as Blake moved the ought the men, slicing and firing Gamboul Shroud. Straight in front of her Ruby saw Weiss fighting a late man, man. It didn't last long. He was soon frozen into a block of ice, and shattered. They moved together. "That wasn't so bad!" Said Yang.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

They heard the three gunshots and wheeled around. One of the men crushed shot by Ruby was pointing a gun from his bloodstained hand, firing. Ruby quickly killed him, and turned around.

Turned around to see Weiss fall to the ground with two red spots on her chest.

"NNNOOOOOOO!" Screed Ruby in pure anguish, tears flowing from her eyes, as Yang and Blake watched in horror filled silence. Ruby lifted Weiss, holding her to her chest and heard her whisper in her ear.

"I love you."

And then, she fell limp in her lovers arms.

ONE MONTH LATER

Ruby stood at a tomb, marked with a white rose. She turned around, and walked of into the woods. She did not look up, not until she heard the familiar growl of a Beowolf. She looked up to see three of them leap at her. Using her semblance, she flipped into the air, out of their reach, in clipper crescent rose, and began eviscerating everything in her path.

"She's dead! She's dead! I have nothing to live for!" She screamed, tears filling her eyes as she carved through the monsters.

As the last on fell, she turned, to see a huge nevermore speeding toward her. She leapt at it, putting an unnecessary amount of aura into the swing, cleaving it in two.

She turned at the sound of a foot step, and saw a shape walking toward her. It was Weiss, pale and ghostly, etherial in the night air. She walked forward to embraced her, only to pass through the ghost. There was another crash, and Ruby wheeled around to see a huge Ursa charging towards the etherial Weiss. She flew at it, in a rage, only to feel an immense pain in her chest. She sliced through the Ursa before looking down to see his detached claw though her chest.

She fell to the ground in pain, and passed out from the sheer agony. When she awoke, the pain was gone. Getting up, she felt light. She looked down and saw her unbreathing, unmoving body. She collapsed to her knees from the shock and sat there for what seemed like hours.

At last, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Weiss, who looked happy and sad at the same time. They embraced, and Ruby felt a strong glowing warmth. When she opened her eyes, she saw a face looking at her.

"Wake up you dunce, it's time for classes, Blake and Yang already left!" Weiss yelled.

Ruby got up, and began pulling on clothes, before stuttering, with a slight blush, to her face, "Hey Weiss, can I a-ask you s-something?"

"What?"

"Well you see..."

I figured the show had enough confession fics. Review if you want more or if you don't.


End file.
